Yuka Rotsune
Yuka Rotsune is a fanmade VOCALOID. Her first name "Yuka" (有香) means "exist" and/or "frangrance". Her family name "Rotsune" (ろつね) is based from a lotus flower, because if you were to say Lotus in english with a japanese accent, you would say it "Rotusu", but it was changed slightly, so now it's "Rostune". So together, her name means something like "Scented Lotus". Design Yuka Rotsune was designed by XxMissBombomxX (XxMissyxX). Yuka's clothes are based from a lotus flower, but are also partly based off of her designer&creator (XxMissyxX) The lotus in her clothing are on the arm holes on her shirt, the tops of her boots, the ends of her arm warmers, the lotus type flower on her headphones, and on the flap of the pocket on her shirt, and the pink colour. The XxMissyxX part of her, is the brown-ish ginger hair, the light blue eyes and the hairstyle (Fringe, bunches, cows lick-type thing, white bobbles etc.) On her tie, she has a music symbol called a Alto Clef, like Rin and Len Kagamine. It is the symbol used for a viola, higher than a bass clef (Len) but lower than a treble clef (Rin). Other than the things named above, the rest of her design was completely random. Personality Yuka Rotsune is a strange type of a Kūdere (kuudere). On the outside, she doesn't show emotion. When XxMissyxX draws her, she tries to draw her with vacant-looking eyes, and an emotionless face, but as Yuka's character gets older, she will draw her with more life to her. The reason behind this is, XxMissyxX has decided that Yuka will be like an empty shell, a new Vocaloid, so she has no personality of her own yet. How Yuka ends up, is left to the fans to decide. Biography Yuka's first voice bank was officially released on the 7th of October 2012 on YouTube using the account 'YukaRotsune'. Voice configuration Examples of Usage 【UTAU Newcomer】 Leave in Summer Yet You're in My Fluffoughts 【Yuka Rotsune】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YhZXKoZFqpY 【UTAU】 Innocence 【Yuka Rotsune】 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5OaxGEyIPM Trivia *Yuka's character has a crush on Len Kagamine, as Neru Akita does. *Yuka and Neru get on quite well, but sometimes they have the odd arguement over Len, but otherwise, they're like best friends. *Yuka doesn't show it for Len's sake, but she doesn't like Rin Kagamine much, she believes that she hogs Len. *Yuka holds a sort of grudge against SeeU and Yukari, the V3's, since SeeU has the number SV01, which Yuka was going to have, and Yukari has the same low bunches and they have similar names (Yuka). *Yuka has a "thing" for most shota characters, such as Len Kagamine and Oliver. Gallery YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune 1.jpg|Yuka Rotsune by 'XxMissBomBomxX' YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune 2.jpg YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune 4.jpg YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune 5.jpg YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune BOX ART.jpg|Yuka's box art design by 'XxMissBomBomxX' YukaRotsuneMV01 Yuka Rotsune DESIGN1.jpg|Yuka Rotsune's first design by 'XxMissBomBomxX' Fanart YukaRotsuneMV01 YukaRotsune SASKIA.jpg|Fan Art of Yuka by 'NeruBOKALOIDDEN2' YukaRotsuneMV01 YukaRotsune 2 SASKIA.jpg|ditto YukaRotsuneMV01 YukaRotsune 3 SASKIA.jpg|ditto YukaRotsuneMV01 YukaRotsune 4 SASKIA.jpg|ditto External links Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original